Let me breath
by Aerlys
Summary: A young woman disappeared, the team is on the case, will they find her in time?
1. Chapter 1: Elisabeth Burton

**Title: **Let me breath

**Resume: **A young woman disappeared, the team is on the case, will they find her in time?

**Author note: **This is my new fanfiction, I wrote this story for my sister Caroline, and so I'd like to dedicate this story to my sister... I hope you will like it. Good reading!

**Let me breath**

Chapter 1:

The sun was rising on New York, it will be an other hot day of the summer, and the city was waking up. But in an apartment of Chelsea, a young woman was still sleeping. Then she suddenly woke up, and looked at her alarm clock, she could read 7:00.

-7 o'clock! Err...damn alarm clock.

Then she stood up in a rush, changed clothes, took her satchel and got out of the room. The maid was doing the housework in the spacious living room.

-Madam? I thought you were at work, the maid said with a puzzled look.

-My alarm clock didn't work, she said while getting her shoes on. Where is Logan?

-He's at work, he got a reunion this morning.

-Okay, bye Rita, she said with a smile.

-Goodbye madam, the maid said while looking at her with a grin.

Then she ran towards the door, and disappeared in thin air.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_2 hours missing_

Jack entered in the office, Martin and Samantha were talking, Danny was reading the newspapers and Vivian was finishing some paperwork. When the rest of the team saw Jack coming they all sat around the table, and waited for Jack to do the debriefing.

-Elisabeth Burton, future Mrs.Wilson, 23 years old, she's a lawyer in the company of her father, Burton & co., her fiancé is Logan Wilson, his an architect, and his the son of Greg Wilson the owner of the restaurants Katell, Jack said while sticking a photo of a young woman with brown hair and deep blue eyes.

-Very romantic restaurant, Martin commented.

-How do you know that? Danny teased.

Martin grinned at Danny.

-The office called the NYPD, an hour and a half later. She was last seen by the maid, she was going to work but never arrived there, Jack added. Samantha, check her phone records and her credit cards, Danny, and Martin, go to see at her work, Viv, you come with me, we're going to see the fiancé and the maid.

They all nodded, Samantha went at her desk and the rest of the team stood up and walked towards the elevator.

_**8 avenue, Chelsea**_

Jack and Vivian arrived in front of the door of the apartment. He knocked on the door and waited, the door was soon opened by a young man, with brown hair, and brown eyes.

-Yeah? Who are you? The young man asked.

-I'm special agent Malone and this is special agent Johnson, we're with the FBI, Jack answered.

-Oh, come in.

Then the young man led them to the spacious living room. The decoration was very modern, with lot of colours, and many painting and draws on the walls.

-Did you find anything? The young man asked.

-And you are? Vivian asked.

-Logan, Logan Wilson.

-Oh it's you the fiancé.

Logan Wilson tried a little smile.

-Vivian, go to interrogate the maid, Jack said to Vivian.

-Okay...

Then she walked towards the maid who was sitting on the couch, a handkerchief in the hand.

-Were you here this morning when Elisabeth got out of the apartment? Jack asked to Logan.

-No, I've got a reunion this morning, at 7 a.m.

-Did she have any strange behavior or something else?

-No, nothing in particular.

-Who drew those draws?

-It's Liz, he said with a sad voice while looking at the paintings and the draws.

-Liz?

-Yeah, Elisabeth.

-Oh, okay.

-She has a natural gift for the paint and the draw. I told her that she should start an artist career, but she doesn't want to vex her father. It's him who wanted her to become a lawyer, to work in his company.

-And between you and Elisabeth? How is it?

-We're going to get married in two months, we're very happy. Except that her father is always behind us, checking if everything goes like he wants.

-So, you don't like very much her father?

-No, not really...

-And her mother?

-Huh... she died when Liz was 8 years old.

-Does she have any enemies?

-Hey, she's a lawyer, she can have a dozen of enemies.

-But, did she receive any threats?

-No, nothing that I know.

During this time, Vivian was questioning the maid. Vivian was sitting in front of the maid who looked very upset.

-Since when do you work for the Burton?

-Since the death of Elisabeth's mother.

-How did she seem this morning?

-She was late, like always, her alarm-clock didn't work. But she was nice like always.

-Any strange behavior before?

-I remember that one day, she was at the phone and...

_Flash Back_

-You don't know me! Elisabeth yelled at the person at the end of the line.

The maid was watering the flowers in the next room.

-Stop to be behind us, let me live my life! Elisabeth yelled.

Then she hung up the phone and stay there in her thought.

-Madam? Is everything okay? The maid asked.

-Yeah? Elisabeth asked while looking at the maid with a puzzle look.

-Is everything okay? She repeated.

-Yeah, don't worry, it's... it's nothing.

_End of the Flash Back_

-Do you know with whom she was talking?

-No.

-Okay, thank you.

Then Vivian clasped the maid's hand, stood up, and walked towards Jack.

-She knows Elisabeth since the death of Elisabeth's mother. One day, she saw her fighting at the phone with someone, Vivian said to Jack. She was yelling that he or she doesn't know her and that he or she must stop to be behind them.

-It must be the father, with whom she was fighting. The fiancé said that the father never let her do what she want, he wanted her to become a lawyer and to work in his company, Jack said.

-The typical father who wants his daughter to be like him.

Jack nodded while looking at the painting on the wall.

_During this time_

_**Burton & Co.**_

Danny's parked his car in front of the big building. They got out of the car and looked a moment the building in front of them.

-I hope there's an elevator, Danny said while looking at the building.

Martin looked at Danny and smile. Then they walked towards the doors of the building and went towards the receptionist. It was an old woman with grey hair and a stern look.

-Where is the office of Mr.Burton? Martin asked to the receptionist.

She raised her head from the screen of the computer and looked at the two agents.

-Yeah, and who are you? She asked with a stern look.

-Huh... We're with the FBI, Danny said while flashing his badge.

-Have you got a rendezvous?

-Of course no, Martin answered with puzzled look.

-So, you can't see him, if you want you can have a rendezvous in 2 weeks, she said while looking in a book.

-His daughter is missing, in two weeks it will be too late! Do you think she or her kidnapper will wait till we see her father?

Danny looked at Martin with an amused look.

-Okay..., his office is on level 54, the receptionist answered with a sigh.

-Thank you, Danny said with a smile.

They walked towards the elevator and pushed the button.

-Hey, you must do this more often, Danny said to Martin.

-Yeah, maybe... Martin said while looking at Danny with a smile.

Then the elevator arrived with a _ting_, they got in it and pushed the button for the 54 level. Five minutes later the elevator arrived at the last level of the building. There was a secretary and two other man wearing suits in the spacious waiting room.

-Have you got a rendezvous? The secretary asked to them.

Martin sighed.

-Let me do, Danny said to Martin with a smile.

Then he turned to look at the secretary.

-Look, we're with the FBI, Danny said while flashing his badge, you have two possibility either you let us see your boss or you will be accused of obstruction in a federal investigation.

The secretary looked at Danny with a surprise look.

-Huh... wait a minute.

The secretary took her phone and dialled her boss. Martin and Danny looked at each other.

-Hey, you see, I'm not bad too, Danny said with a grin.

-Yeah, Martin said with a smile.

Then the secretary hung up and looked at the two agents.

-You could see him in 2 minutes, she said.

-Good choice, Danny said with a smile.

Two minutes later a man got out of the door of the Mr.Burton's office.

-It's your turn, the secretary said to them.

Then they nodded, stood up and walked towards the office. The office was more spacious than the waiting room, with a desk, a long conference table, a big TV and two big bookcases. On the desk they were lot of papers and two photos of Elisabeth, one was when she was about 6, she was with her mother and on the other one she was alone and it looked that it was a recent photo. Mr.Burton was behind his desk, reading some papers. He raised his head when the two agents entered his office.

-You must be the FBI agents, he said to them.

-Yeah, Martin answered.

-Have you find anything?

-No, not yet.

-Mr.Burton, when was the last time you saw your daughter? Danny asked.

-It was 2 weeks ago, I went to her apartment.

-How does she seem?

-She seemed like always, happy to see me.

-Any strange behavior? Martin asked.

-No... Nothing that I could remember.

-Okay, thank you Mr.Burton, Martin said while standing up.

-Where is Elisabeth's office? Danny asked.

-On the 44 level, Mr.Burton answered.

-Okay, thank you.

Then Danny stood up, they clasped Mr.Burton's hand, they got out of his office and walked towards the elevator.

-The daughter works in the company of her father... A bit strange... Danny said.

-Yeah, usually the kids prefer to be free of their parents, Martin said.

Martin thought about his father, the director of the FBI... Of course he entered in the FBI without the help of his father, and wanted his father to let him do what he wants. His father was always behind him, protecting him, but he was an adult! He doesn't need his father, anymore and wanted him to understand that. Then the _ting _of the elevator took him away of his thought. They walked out of the elevator and arrived in a long corridor with lot of doors.

-I think we've got a problem... Danny said. I hope the names are written on the door. I don't want to knock on all the doors.

Martin nodded and they started to walk towards the bottom of the corridor. And hopefully the names were written on the doors.

-Yann Baker... Gabriel March... Dan Levine... Oliver Ward... Lauren Brown... Ah Elisabeth Burton, Danny commented.

Then they opened the door and entered in the office. It wasn't as spacious as the office of her father but it was nicer and more personalised. There were a desk in the middle of the room, a bookcase and a plant. And lot of photo of Logan of her mother and of her friends on the bookcase. Then they started to check if there was something that could help them. Danny started to search on the bookcase while Martin was checking her computer and her desk.

-She got lots of photos of her fiancé, her mother and her friends... Danny observed. But only one of her father...

-She doesn't seem to like very much her father... Martin said.

Then Danny took a book which was on the bookcase.

-"The more famous painting", Danny said for himself. Why does she need this book if she's a lawyer?

He turned to see on the wall and saw many draws and painting.

-She seems to like to paint and to draw, so why did she become a lawyer? Danny asked.

-The father, Martin answered.

-Yeah... maybe. I think that's a bit stupid.

-What's stupid?

-To do what your father want! You do what you want even if your father doesn't agree.

Martin laughed while shaking his head. Then Danny put back the book and looked all the documents that where on the bookcase.

-We should take all those documents, Danny said to Martin.

-There's nothing on her computer... Martin said with a sigh.

-Let's go back to the office, have you got a box or something else?

-For what?

-To take all those documents, Danny said with a smile while showing the documents.

-No, I'm sorry I don't go out with boxes in the pockets.

-So, here you are! Danny said while putting a big pile of documents on the desk.

Then Martin made a grimace.


	2. Chapter 2: depressed

Chapter 2:

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_4 hours missing_

Danny and Martin arrived with lot of documents in the hands. There were so many documents that they almost cannot be seen. Samantha looked at them with an amused look.

-Who is it? Danny or Martin? She teased them with a smile.

Martin smiled to Samantha even if she couldn't see it. Then they put the documents on the table, in fact they more dropped them than put them down.

-Ah, we finally arrived... Martin said with a sigh.

-And what it is? Vivian asked while walking towards them.

-It's some documents which we found in her office, Danny answered. And it still rest a hundred documents in the office...

-Who want to help us? Martin asked to Samantha and Vivian.

-Huh... I don't finish the background... Samantha said in a rush while turning over.

-I'm gonna see Jack in his office, Vivian said while walking towards Jack office.

-Let's go back to the office, Danny said with a sigh.

Martin nodded and sigh too while looking at all the documents. Then they walked back towards the elevator. Jack went to the office and saw Danny and Martin walking into the elevator, and walked towards Samantha.

-Where are they going? He asked.

-They're going to take the rest of the documents, Samantha said with a smile.

-And what is it?

-Some documents they found in Elisabeth's office, I think it's the cases she worked on.

-Okay...

Then Jack went back to his office.

_30 minutes later_

Danny and Martin arrived with others pile of documents in the hands. The rest of the team was around the table and were talking.

-So, what's up? Jack asked to them.

-This is all the documents we found in her office, it's certainly the cases she worked on. And it seems that she doesn't like very much her father, even if he think she loves her, Danny said while putting down the documents on the table.

-Yeah we know that, the maid say that one day she saw her yelling at someone at the phone, I think it's the father. She wanted to become a painter but her father wanted her in his company.

-The father who wants his daughter to do what he wants, Vivian concluded.

-Sam?

-Elisabeth Burton, she went to the New York University, and studied law. After finishing her studied she entered the company of her father, she entered the company a years ago. She was going to get married in two months.

-Father?

-Hermann Burton, 54, single after his wife's death, he lives in Scarsdale, and he got an enemy since he found his company, Eric Davison.

-Maybe she's fed up with her father and decided to go away, Vivian proposed.

-Yeah, but she and her fiancé seems very happy, why does she would leave him? Danny asked.

-I put my money on the father, he knows that his daughter maybe not hates him but doesn't like him. Maybe they fight and he killed her but didn't do it on purpose, Martin said.

-Run it down, Danny, go with him Jack said to Martin and Danny who nodded and stood up. Samantha, you're going to read all those documents, there's maybe something, Viv, you come with me, we're going to check the apartment and talk once again to the fiancé.

Then Samantha sighed while looking at all the documents on the table. Vivian and Jack stood up and walked towards the elevator. Martin was already walking towards his car.

_**Burton & Co.**_

Martin and Danny walked towards the doors, entered and went to the elevator not having a look at the receptionist. Who was a bit surprise to see them and not very pleased of they're visit. They entered in the elevator and pushed the button. When they arrived with a _ting_, the waiting room was empty, there was only the secretary who was reading a magazine. It seems that she didn't notice them, and she continued to read her magazine until they arrived in front of her desk.

-20$ that she won't notice us, Martin said to Danny.

Then the secretary raised her head of her magazine and looked at them with a puzzled look.

-Aha, Danny said with a grin while looking at Martin, you said 20$, right?

Martin sighed and took a bill out of his pocket and gave it to Danny. The secretary looked at them with a confused look.

-What do you want? The secretary said.

-We'd like to speak to Mr.Burton of course, Danny said with an amused look.

-But Mr.Burton is not here!

-And where can we find him? Martin asked.

-He's having lunch with an important client, you can't speak to him now!

-And where are they eating? Danny asked.

-I can't tell you!

-Do you remember what I've told you the first time we came?

-Okay... the Blue Cave on Madison Avenue in Upper East Side.

-Can you be more specific?

-No it's okay Danny, I know where it is.

-Ah you know, Danny said with a grin to Martin.

_During this time_

_**8 avenue, Chelsea**_

The door was opened by the maid who was still crying, but she looked surprise to see them once again.

-Did you find anything else? The maid asked to them.

-No, not yet, Vivian answered with a soft voice while smiling.

-Who is it Rita? A voice asked to the maid.

-It's the FBI agents.

Then Logan Wilson got out of the room, but it was strange, it seems that he had change clothes.

-Logan Wilson, we'd like to ask you some more questions about your fiancée, Jack said.

The man started to laugh that surprised Jack and Vivian.

-Huh... Do you think it's funny? Jack said with an annoyed look.

-No, of course no it's just that I'm not Logan, the young man said.

-What? Vivian exclaimed.

-I'm Bill Wilson, Logan's twin. I came here as soon as he called me and told me what happened.

-Oh I see, Jack said. And where is Logan?

-He's in the room, he's pretty upset...

Then Bill Wilson entered in the room that seemed like an invitation to enter in the room. Logan was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, not according a look at the two agents.

-Huh... Logan Wilson? Jack said.

The young man finally looked at them.

-We'd like to ask you some more question while my partner is going to look in your fiancée's things, Jack continued.

Logan nodded and sat down on the bed.

-Have a sit, he said to Jack.

Then Jack sat down on the bed, next to Logan Wilson. Vivian went towards the desk and started to look into the drawers, where they were a lot of papers and some drawings. She continued to look in it and find a little blue book, she took it and opened it. It was a diary... Then she started to read it and leafed through it.

-So, Logan, did Elisabeth tell you what she thinks about her father? Jack said.

-She told me that she likes him of course, it's her father, but she is a bit fed up with him, she just wants him to let us do what we want! We decided that after the marriage we're going to move to Seattle.

-And have she ever seemed to be depressed?

-No, I never saw her like that. She was so happy that we get married.

Then the maid entered the room, it seems that she was listening at the door.

-Huh... sorry to come like that but I just wanted to... she said, looking embarrassed.

-No, its okay Rita, Logan said.

-Go on, Jack said to the maid.

-One day...

_Flash Back_

The maid was going to quit the apartment when she heard someone crying. Then she tried to know from where the sound comes, walked towards the room and popped her head in. Elisabeth was there sitting cross-legged on the middle of the bed, her head in a pillow that she was holding with the hand, crying in it.

-Madam? She said, very surprised.

-Oh Rita, Elisabeth answered while wiping her tears.

-Are you okay?

-Yeah, everything okay, she answered with a timid smile.

-Are you sure?

-Yeah, go home, your son must be waiting you.

-Okay...

Then she closed the door and waited behind the door with an anxious look, she wanted to be sure that Elisabeth was okay, but finally decided to go home, Elisabeth was right, her son was waiting her.

_End of the Flash Back_

-Do you think it was about her father? Jack asked.

-I don't know, it... it could be, the maid answered while thinking.

-And when was that?

-Huh... 2 weeks ago maybe.

-Maybe?

-I don't really remember.


	3. Chapter 3: New leads

I'm sorry for the long wait, if you were waiting for it (but I doubt on it ')... The uncle of friend took it to repair it so... Good reading!

Chapter 3:

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_6 hours missing_

Jack and Vivian entered in the bullpen with Logan Wilson, Samantha was still reading the documents. Vivian led Logan to an other office and Jack walked towards Samantha.

-Where are Danny and Martin? Jack asked.

-They're in an interrogative room, interrogating Mr.Burton.

Then Jack nodded and walked out the bullpen, and went to the interrogative room. Danny was standing behind Mr.Burton, and Martin was sitting in front of him. Mr.Burton looked pretty angry and was completely red like tomato.

-Come on Mr.Burton, we all know that your daughter was fed up of you, Martin started.

-That you were always behind them, wanting them to do what you want, Danny continued. And you discovered that she and Logan wanted to move in Seattle, and that make you very angry that they didn't tell you, right? What do you think of that Martin?

-Yeah, and when you discovered you go straight to see your daughter and you fight, and you killed her, maybe not purposely.

-No, I never knew that they wanted to move! Mr.Burton shouted.

-But you know that your daughter doesn't love you very much, so why did you tell us that she was very happy to see you?

-It's... it's because I hate the idea that my daughter is ashamed of me! Do you understand that?

-And what about Eric Davison? Danny asked.

-Eric Davison? He doesn't have anything to do with the disappearance of my daughter.

-And why do you think that?

-Because he is defending Nick Davison in Atlanta!

-Why do you know that?

-You never look the news?

Danny made an amused look.

-Mr.Burton, are you willing to pass a polygraph? Martin asked.

-Of course I will do everything to help you find my daughter.

Then Martin looked at Danny and Jack returned to join Vivian and Samantha.

_30 minutes later_

Danny and Martin entered in the bullpen, and walked towards the conference table.

-So? Samantha asked to them while putting down a document.

-He passed, Danny answered.

-So if it's not the father who is it? Martin asked.

-We must continue to read all the documents and maybe we will find something, Jack said.

Then Vivian's phone rang, she stood up and took it.

-Johnson... what?... when?... okay, thanks.

She hung up and turned to look at the rest of the team who looked at her.

-There's a ransom demand, Vivian said.

-To whom was it sending? Jack asked.

-To the fiancé.

-Not to the father? Martin asked.

-No, so it's not someone of the father's entourage, Vivian concluded.

-Okay, so either it's one of angry clients or it's someone in the fiancé's entourage, Jack said.

-But, an architect doesn't have many enemies, Samantha said.

-Maybe it's for an other reason, okay, Vivian and Samantha, continue to look in the documents, Martin and Danny, you're gonna talk to the brother.

They all nodded and stood up. Jack walked towards his office where Logan Wilson was waiting, he was sitting on the couch, the head in the hand. When Jack arrived in the office, Logan looked at him with a desperate look.

-Agent Malone, I... I don't know if I can get it together by tonight!

-Calm down, we have a long-standing ransom agreement with two New York banks. We can have the money.

Then Logan nodded and went back towards the couch and sat down. Looking less desperate than before but fears can be read on his face. Jack went to sit next to him and put a hand on his back.

-It's okay, we're going to bring her back, Jack said with a soft voice.

He waited for Logan to calm himself, he must have to ask questions that will be difficult for him, to make him remember about this horrible nightmare that he hope will finish as soon as possible. Jack took a deep breath and looked at Logan.

-Have you any enemies? Jack asked.

Logan looked at Jack with a confuse look, not understanding why he asked him that.

-No... Of course I've already got some fights but I don't have any enemies in particular.

-Any idea of whom could have send you the ransom demand?

-No, I don't see who could have done this! If I would have known who it was I will have told you! Logan yelled at Jack.

-Hey, hey, hey, calm down, its okay, Jack said while making gestures to calm down with his hands.

Logan took his head in his hands and sighed. This whole think was simply horrible, a nightmare that he wished he would wake up, Elisabeth next to him and that it will be a day like the others.

-Can I see the ransom demand? Jack asked.

-Yeah, she's on the table, Logan answered while showing a paper lying on the table in front of them.

Jack took it and read it.

-Is there any proof of life?

-No, they were only the letter in the envelop.

-Was there a stamp on it?

-No, why?

-It means that someone dropped it in the letter box.

Then Jack stood up and walked towards the interrogation room where Danny and Martin were interrogating the brother.

-So, Mr.Wilson, Danny started, do you know Elisabeth well?

-Not really, I don't go to their apartment often and I when I go there she is never there and I rarely speack with her.

-And why?

-Cos we don't like the same things, Bill Wilson answered with a smile.

Martin raised an eyebrow and looked at Danny.

-Do you know if she had any ennemies?

-She's a lawyer, he said, half-laughing.

-Except her clients, do you know any other persons? Martin said.

-I don't know, I've already told you that we pratically never speak.

Martin and Danny had got the feeling that Bill Wilson was thinking they were stupid.

-When was the last time you saw her? Danny asked.

-It was when she came to my office, Logan came to see me to speak about a family problem, it was 3 days ago...

_Flash Back_

Bill and Logan were speaking together in front of Logan's office. Then Elisabeth waked out the elevator and went towards them looking very angry. She took Logan's arm and led him further away, but Bill could hear them.

-I've already told you--, Elisabeth began.

-But I don't understand why I can't, Logan cut her.

-You must choose, me or he.

Then she walked away and entered in the elevator.

_End of the Flash Back_

-Do you know what they were talking about? Danny asked.

Bill shook his head. Then Danny looked at Martin who sighed.

Jack, Danny and Martin walked in the bullpen while speaking, they were walking towards Samantha and Vivian.

-So, what's up? Samantha asked to them.

-Apparently it seems that Bill and Elisabeth don't like each other very much, Martin answered.

-Do you think he could be a suspect?

-It's possible, Jack said while stiking Bill's photo on the board.

-And you? Did you find something? Danny asked while sitting down.

-Yeah, a Kurt Bartlett got out of prison a month ago, Vivian said while showing a photo of a man, who was about 42 years old, with brown hair and dark eyes.

-Okay, we're going to follow the two leads, Vivian you're gonna interrogated Elisabeth's best friend, Aline Sanders, Danny, Martin, you're gonna check Bill's apartment, Samantha you come with me, we'll speak with this Kurt Bartlett.


	4. Chapter 4: Photos

Next chapter! Hope you will like it, just to tell you that it will be like an episode, without anything out of the ordinary. I don't want to do something very extraordinary for my sister. So, good reading! .

**Chapter 4:**

_**Bill's house**_

_8 hours missing_

Danny and Martin entered in Bill Wilson's house, Martin stuck the warrant on the door and followed Danny into the apartment, then he stopped suddenly and bent down to take a letter.

-Look at this, he said while tending the letter to Martin, look at the date.

-He didn't came back here til 2 weeks? Martin said.

-Yeah, or maybe more than 2 weeks...

Danny then walked into the living room. The curtains were masking the light of the sun. It was dark, and there was an awful smell.

-Oh, it stinks... Danny said while covering his nose with an handkerchief.

Martin drew the curtain and the shining sun entered slowly in the room. The room was a real mess, news papers everywhere, empties bottles of beer on the coffee table, and some clothes everywhere. Danny picked up a coat which was laying on the couch, under it there was a book.

-Double murders... Danny said.

Then he leafed through the book, Martin was heading towards the bedroom.

-Hey Danny, Martin shouted.

Danny raised his head from the book, put it down and walked towards the bedroom. Martin was next to the bed, looking at the photos on the bedside table.

-Wow, it's perfectly tidied... Danny observed.

-It's strange... It's like he only lived in the living room.

Then Danny walked towards the desk, opened a drawer, he rummaged through the drawer and saw that there was an other drawer behind the first drawer. He took the first one and put it down, and he opened the other drawer. There was a blue photo album, he opened it and saw photos of Elisabeth. Elisabeth walking in the street, Elisabeth waiting for the bus, Elisabeth sitting on a bench with Logan in Central Park...

_During this time_

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

Vivian was sitting in front of a woman with blond hair, and green eyes.

-When was the last time you saw her? Vivian asked.

-It was 4 days ago I think, Aline Sanders answered. We were buying some stuff for her wedding.

-How does she seems to you?

-She was so happy to get married with Logan. She really loves him.

-Did she tell you something about Logan's twin?

-No, I didn't know that Logan has got a twin.

-Do you noticed anything out of the ordinary?

-No.

_**Kurt Bartlett's apartment**_

Jack and Samantha arrived in front of Kurt's door. They heard a woman and a man fighting and then the door opened and the woman walked out the apartment, a luggage in the hand. The man was running after her, none of them saw the two agents.

-Nicole! Nicole! The man shouted.

Then he sighed and was going to go back in his apartment when he saw Jack and Samantha.

-Huh... yeah? Who are you? The man asked.

-We're with the FBI, Jack said while flashing his FBI id. I'm special agent Malone and this is special agent Spade.

-What the FBI want to me?

-Are you Kurt Bartlett?

-Yeah, why?

-Do you know Elisabeth Wilson? Samantha asked.

-Yeah of course, it's my lawyer, Kurt Bartlett said. Why?

-Because she disappeared this morning.

-And you think it's me, Kurt concluded.

-Where were you this morning?

-I was here.

-Were you alone? Jack asked.

-No, I was with Nicole.

-The woman who got out of your apartment?

-Yeah.

-And where can we find her now?

-She will come back, she always did.

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_10 hours missing_

Jack and Samantha walked in the office, Danny, Martin and Vivian were around the conference table, looking at photos.

-Hey what's up? Martin asked to them.

-It's not Kurt Bartlett, he was this morning with his girl friend, Samantha said.

-What's this? Jack asked while taking a photo.

-We found those photos in Bill's house. He followed her in the street, Danny answered.

-Let's see what Bill will say.


	5. Chapter 5: confession

**Chapter 5:**

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_10 hours missing_

-Let's see what Bill will say, Jack said.

The team went to the interrogation room, and they looked at Bill Wilson through the one-way window. Bill Wilson was sitting, impatiently, and was taping on the table with his fingers.

-Okay, Danny and Martin go to see him, as you already talk to him, he will be more willing to speak with you.

The two agents then nodded, and entered the room. When they opened the door, Bill Wilson looked at them and saw the photo album which Martin was holding. Fear crossed his face but disappeared as fast as it came.

-Do you reconized it? Martin asked while dropping the photo album in front of Bill Wilson.

-No, what is it? He answered.

-We found this in your house, Danny said.

-I never saw it before.

-Tell us why did you follow Elisabeth?

-I didn't follow her!

-So why there was those photos in your house? Martin asked while opening the photo album and turning the pages in front of Bill Wilson.

-I've already told you that I never saw it before!

Then Danny sighed.

-Mr.Wilson, we can help you if you cooperate, Martin said. Because if she's dead it's like you've already have the syringe in the arm.

Bill Wilson started to think about it. Then he opened the mouth and hesitated.

-So are you willing to speak?

-So Why do you want to kill your futur sister-in-law? Danny asked.

-Because... do you remember when I tell you about when she came at my office and argue with my brother.

Danny and Martin nodded.

-They were fighting about me. When Logan met Elisabeth, Logan started to become more and more distant with me. He was always with her, I felt like she stole me Logan...

Then a tears slide on his right cheek and a big silent settled.

-You can stop this Logan, you will talk with Elisabeth and Logan and everything gonna be ok, Danny said.

-Yes, but I can't tell you where she is...

-Why? Danny asked with a suprised look.

-I engaged a hired killer...

-And? Martin said.

-And I don't know where he is and if he killed her...

-What's his name?

-Everybody call him "Kino".

-Where did you meet him?

-I never met him, an old friend told me about him. And gave me his phone number.

-Call him, Danny said while holding his cell phone out.

Bill Wilson looked at him to the cell phone, afraid.

-Give him an appointment, Martin said.

-But for what? Bill asked.

-Ask him if he had already killed her, if it's yes tell him that you got something for him to do, if it's no tell him to bring her there.

-But--

-Do it! Danny said, still holding the cell phone.

Then Bill Wilson took it, dialed the number and listened the phone rang.

-It's Bill Wilson... Did you already kill her? ... Okay, don't kill her now ... And I'd like an appointment with you and took her there... you want more money!... okay... Central Park the exit near West 72nd street, at 9 p.m... okay...

He hung up and looked at Martin and Danny looked at the one-way window.


	6. Chapter 6: the appointment

**Chapter 6:**

_**Central Park, 9 p.m**_

_14 hours missing_

The sun had already set and it was already dark on New York City. The team was in the park, waiting for the hired killer and Elisabeth. Martin had taken the place of Bill Wilson, Samantha was doing some warm-up, Jack and Vivian were sitting on a bench and were speaking and Danny was standing there, like if he was waiting someone near Martin.

-Do you see something Danny? Jack asked to Danny in the plug.

-Nothing suspicious, Danny answered.

-Sam?

-Except the trees, nothing, Samantha answered.

-Come on... come on... Martin said to himself impatiently while looking at the entry of the park.

A woman wearing a sport clothes, walked in and went towards Samantha.

-Hi, I never saw you before, the woman said to Samantha wanting to make knowledge.

-Hi, Samantha said with a little smile. Huh... madam...

-Oh.. call me Vanessa.

-But--

-No, no, no don't call me madam, it makes me older.

Then a man with a woman walked in the park, it was Elisabeth with the hired killer.

-Sam... Jack said to Samantha in the plug.

-Madam, please--

-No, Vanessa!

-Okay, Vanessa, please can you let me alone, Samantha said not wanting to hurt the woman.

The woman made a surprise look, and walked away, looking very angry.

-It's unbelievable!

And just at this moment the hired killer and Elisabeth just arrived in front of Martin. Elisabeth made an anxious glance, because she didn't recognize Martin.

-Is it you Bill Wilson? The hired killer asked.

-Yeah, Martin answered.

-Have you got my money?

-Here you are, Martin said while tending the bag he was holding.

But when he moved his armn the hired killer saw Martin's gun. Then Martin saw that the hired killer saw the gun and took it, but the man pushed Elizabeth towards Martin. Then Jack, Vivian and Samantha took their guns but not as fast as the hired killer took Danny who was near them by the neck and aimed his gun towards his head.

-Put the gun down, or I kill him.


	7. Chapter 7: chasing after the killer

As you must have notice, I decided that there will be something. °(.)° And a big THANK YOU for your reviews! So let's continue the story, good reading!

**Chapter 7:**

_**Central Park, 9 p.m**_

-Put the guns down, or I kill him, the hired killer shouted.

Then he saw that Danny was holding a gun too.

-You too, put the guns I said!

They all dropped their guns, and looked at the hired killer and Danny. They could saw Danny's breathing accelerated, his heart was beatting faster but he looked pretty calm. He didn't want to show his emotion, particularly to the hired killer.

-Who are you? Police? FBI?

-We're with the FBI, Jack said showing his badge.

-Let's see what the FBI do in those condition, the hired killer said with a smile.

They alll knew that the hired killer wanted them to think that he was completely calm, but in fact he was afraid. They all could see it and heard it in his eyes and in his voice.

-You're gonna worsen the situation, why don't you put your gun down, Jack said slightly while approaching.

-Hahaha I've already heard this, but they didn't do anything!

-Just--

-Stop approaching! The hired killer yelled while taking a step behind.

-Stay calm okay?

-I don't have any order to take from you!

Samantha looked at Martin and Elisabeth, with an impotent glance. She was very anxious and the idea of being so impotent was killing her inside. Vivian was attentively looking at the hired killer, looking for a moment of weakness. Jack and the hired killer were looking at each other in the eyes, waiting for the other to give in.

-What do you want? Jack asked.

-Just let me go.

-So go! We won't stop you.

Then the man started to take some few steps behind towards the exit, looking at Jack to the others. He was still afraid and all he wanted, it was to get out of here. But the man he was meancing was a federal agent, and if he killed him the rest of the team will pursue him until his dead. He saw in their eyes that this agent was important for them, that they were a bit like a familly. They're FBI agents thay know how to track him, and when they would find him they will tortured him for what he did and he thought a little about all this. Then he hit Danny's head with the tail of his gun, Danny collapsed and the hired killer started to run away. The rest of the team ran towards Danny, but Jack was decided to not let the hired killer go away like that.

-Martin! Run after him! Jack shouted to Martin, while running after the hired killer too.

During this time Samantha kneeled next to Danny and took his head. Then she felt something warm on her hands, it was blood. Danny then slowly opened the eyes, and looked at Samantha.

-It's okay, Danny... Stay down... Samantha said with a shaky voice.

Then she looked at Vivian.

-Call an ambulance Vivian!

Samantha knew that it was nothing but she couldn't stand to have been so impotent. She looked at Danny and made a little smile to Danny.

During this time the hired killer was already in Broadway, Martin still running after him and shouting "FBI, stay away!" to the passer-by. Broadway was full of poeple. The hired killer was pushing everybody who was on his road, while Jack was following them by car. Then Jack got an idea, he turned left and stopped the hired killer who was going to cross the street. Martin arrived breathless, his gun aiming the hired killer.

-Drop... the gun... Martin said completely breathless.

Then the hired killer dropped the gun, Jack got out of his car, picked it up and aimed the hired killer with it. Letting Martin breathed a little, Martin put his gun back in the holster and rested against the wall. During this time the ambulance had already arrived iat the entry of Central Park and wanted to take Danny to the hospital. Samantha and Vivian drove behind the ambulance in Samantha's car, and Vivian decided to call Jack.

-Malone, Jack said at the end of the line.

-Jack, it's me. They're taking Danny to Saint Vincent's Hospital.

-Okay, stay with him and bring him back to the office, I don't know if he will be okay.

-Okay, see you later then.

And she hung up.

_**Saint Vincent's Hospital**_

They arrived in front of the hospital, Samantha and Vivian got out of the car and followed the stretcher on which was Danny. He seemed a bit lost, and upset, looking everywhere. They went to a room, the doctor examined Danny's head and made some stitches. Then the doctor got out of the room, letting them alone.

-Danny...

-I'm okay Sam, Danny said coldy. We must go back to the office, no?

Vivian shrugged her shoulders and followed Danny. Then they drove to the office, there was a big silence in the car, Danny was looking at the city, he was hiding is emotion, not wanting to show them to the others. Samantha was looking at the road and glancing sometimes at Danny, she was worried about him, she knew what it was to have a gun aiming on her, but Danny didn't want her to help him. Vivian during this time was at the phone with her husband, telling him that she will come back late tonight.


	8. Chapter 8: We're here for you

Last chapter! Thank you everybody for your reviews and for reading this story. I know, it's short but I think it's the right end to this. I'm already thinking about my next story .! So good reading!

**Chapter 8:**

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

They were around the conference table, they were all looking very tired, particularly Danny still holding his emotion inside, he was acting like nothing had happen. The rest of the team was worried about him, but they all knew that he would tell them that he is okay, and if they pushed he will lose his temper and yelled at them.

-I know that you're all tired but Van Doran want absolutly your report, Jack said to his team.

Then they all sighed, stood up and walked towards their desk. But Danny stayed in his chair, holding his head in his hands.

-Are you okay Danny? Vivian asked with a worried look.

-It's okay, it's just a little headache, Danny said with a little smile that look like more a grimace than a smile. I'm going to take an aspirin...

And then he walked out the bullpen. Samantha, Martin, Jack and Vivian looked at each others.

-It's okay, I'm going to see him, Samantha said while standing up.

Danny walked towards the little room were there were a little kitchen, a couch and a table. He took a glass, poured out some water in the glass and dropped the aspirin in it. He drank it, put it back on the table and sat on the couch. Tears appeared in his eyes while he was thinking about what happened. Then he heard some footstep coming, he raised his head and saw Samantha at the door. Danny wiped his tears away, not wanting her to see him cry, but she saw it.

-Danny... Samantha said softly while approaching.

-Leave me alone, Danny said while looking away, still wiping the tears that were appearing in his eyes.

-Hey, Danny, it's okay... Samantha said while sitting next to Danny and taking him in her arms. I know, it's difficult... Don't keep your emotion inside...

Then he bursted into tears. Martin, Vivian and Jack were outside, looking at them, then they looked and smiled at each others. Knowing that Danny will pass through this, and letting them alone, they all returned to their desks.

-It's okay... Samantha said while passing her fingers in his hair. It's okay...

**THE END**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

As Zonya ask me, I've written an epilogue. It was a bit difficult because I didn't have any idea what I was going to write, so it's short, I'm sorry but I couldn't do more... So good reading! .

**Epilogue:**

_**FBI, missing persons unit**_

_8 p.m_

The sun rise on New York, the office of the FBI was progressively filling. Danny had passed the night in the office, pretending to finish the paperwork. He was on the balcony of the office, thinking about what happened yesterday. Then he decided to put all of this in a corner of his head and passed through all of this. He wasn't going to be affect the rest of his life about this. Then Martin joined him, with a smile, asking himself if he was okay since yesterday.

-Hey, Martin said.

-Hey.

-How are you?

-It's okay, Danny said while looking at the street under them with a smile.

-You know, we're here for you.

-Yeah I know and I'm thankful for this.

-Don't hide your emotion from us, we will be here for help you.

Martin said that but inside, he was asking himself what he would have done if it was him. Maybe he would have done like Danny, maybe he would have burst into tears at the moment he woke up.

-Yeah, I know that was stupid...

-Think about that the next time something will bother you.

Then Martin put a hand on Danny's shoulder and looked at him with a smile. They went back into the office and sat at their desks. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them, they raised their heads and saw Samantha coming.

-Hey, morning, Samantha said, not knowing if Danny was okay since yesterday.

-Hey, Danny said with a grin.

-Morning! Martin said to Samantha.

Samantha looked at Martin with an interrogative look, asking him by the look if Danny was okay, and Martin nodded and smiled at her. Then Jack and Vivian came in while speaking together, Jack was holding the photo of a man and was going to started the briefing. The rest of the team sat around the conference table, Jack looked at Danny and saw him grinned. In a hand he was certain that he will pass through this, but in the other hand he was reassured to see that Danny was okay and that he will smile once again to them.


End file.
